Von Injoface Members
List of Members in the Von Injoface Family. ---- *'Mabel von Injoface XIX' is the current Mabel in a long list of nineteen others. She is an arrogant puffle owned by Explorer, and also the most famous Injoface. She lives in Club Penguin. *'Charles Maniaca von Injoface'- The brother of Mabel, he is sadistic and shows this by creating a television show where creatures get tortured. He lives in an island in the Sub-Antarctic. *'Director Benny'- A cousin of Mabel, he is one of the five Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. He denies his relationship with Mabel, and is the most powerful Injoface of all time. He was born in the Antarctic Peninsula. *'Director Kenny'- The brother of Benny, he is an anti-director. *'General Puff'- One of the oldest puffles, he is Mabel XVIII's and Lenny's father, Mabel, Charles, Susan, Oreop, Benny and Kenny's Grandfather, and Foamy and Matthew's great-grandfather. He lives in the Trans-Antarctic. *'Sister Alkamesh'- A nun nurse at Lichenblossom Isles. She is very bad at her job since nuns are supposed to be nice and caring. However, she has a record cure rate, and sadly, is a master at practicing medicine. *'Kalin'- a relative of Mabel who is very like her, although it is unknown how they are related. He lives in UnitedTerra. *'Foamy'- the newest edition to the family. Foamy is not arrogant, mean, or sadistic, and thus was seen as an outcast in the family. He ran away and started a life of crime. He lives in the Underworld. *'Matthew von Injoface'- Another one of the social outcast of the family, he is Foamy's cousin. He is the only one who is considered helpful to society. He was born in the Antarctic Peninsula, but is a nomad. *'Susan von Injoface'- Foamy's mother. She is a lawyer who is good at her job, even though most people don't like her, including her clients. She lives in the Antarctic Peninsula. *'Oreop von Injoface'- Matthew's father and Susan's sister. Deceased because he got ran over. *'Mabel von Injoface XVIII'- Mabel's mother and Foamy's surrogate mother. She is just as nasty as her daughter. She is the only surviving Mabel namesake other then XIX. She lives in the Sub-Antarctic. *'Emily Von Injoface'- She thinks she is the most popular puffle in the USA. She lives in the Sub-Antarctic. *'Cabel von Injoface'- a fat, lazy, demanding, never-do-well couch potato, she one of Mabel's sisters. She is pretty nice except her constant demanding for unhealthy snacks. Lives in Club Penguin. *'Abel von Injoface'- Susan and Oreop's father, and Foamy and Matthew's grandfather. He runs a business. He lives in the Antarctic Peninsula. *'Penelope O'vian' a member of the family, she is Icarius O'vian's daughter. *'Icarius O'vian'- A Gothic circus ringmaster who is a distant cousin of Mabel, Sister Alkamesh's brother and Penelope's father. He lives in the Trans-Antarctic. *'Tars O'vian' Son of Mabel XVII, father of Icarius. He lives in the Trans-Antarctic. *'Chuck von Injoface'- The brother of General Puff, he is currently owned by Flywish. *'Label von Injoface'- Daughter of Chuck, sister of Rick who flirts with boys half her age, and succedes. *'Rick von Injoface'- The son of Chuck von Injoface who likes pulling pranks. *'Mandy von Injoface'- Chuck's 2nd daughter who's as angry as him. *'Emilia von Injoface'- Chuck's sister. Deceased. *'Paul von Injoface'- A stock investor who is the first orange puffle and is very nasty. He lives in the Antarctic Peninsula. *'Beth von Injoface'- Mother of General Puff. Deceased *'Fredrick von Injoface'- Son of Mandy and grandson of Chuck *'Director Blenny'- Brother of Benny. *'Jason von Injoface'- Son Of Violet von Injoface Ancestral Mabels Dead *Mabel I - the matriarch of the Injoface family and the founder of one of the worst puffle groups of all time. *Mabel II-Mabel I's daughter *Mabel III-Mabel I's son's daughter, niece of Mabel II *Mabel IV- Mabel III's brother's daughter, her niece *Mabel V- Mabel IV's niece *Mabel VI- Mabel V's niece *Mabel VII Mabel VI's niece (you get the idea) *Mabel VIII *Mabel IX *Mabel 10 (notated as traditional numbers to avoid confusion with Mabel X) *Mabel XI *Mabel XII - Puffle of Explorer I. She started the infamous Antics Family hatred. *Mabel XIII - this Mabel, so the story goes, was like an Injoface equivalent of Explorer, or rather, Explorer in puffle form. She was friendly and outgoing, and one major prankster. (In fact, she was the puffle of Explorer II.) She was also obsessed with grooming, historical accounts noted, and was better groomed than the succeeding Mabels. The family refuses to talk about her, and many don't know about her. *Mabel XIV *Mabel XV *Mabel XVI- *Mabel XVII- General Puff and Chuck's Sister, Mabel's Great-Aunt, Tars' mother Alive *Mabel XVIII- General Puff's daughter, niece of Mabel XVII and Chuck, mother of Mabel XIX *Mabel XIX - Current Mabel Others *'Explorer 767'- the owner of Mabel, he likes pulling pranks on her. *'Mabel X'- The X-antibody of Mabel, she is pretty much to opposite of her *'Ninjinian'- The owner of Kalin * Willy the Penguin- The owner of Matthew * Fudd- A puffle distantly related to the Von Injoface family and a very good prankster. *'Steven'- A puffle who thinks he's a... penguin. He's not blood-related to this family, but it still counts right? *'Dustin' biological father of Mabel and Foamy, who is Steven's cousin. He is very mondsome for puffle standards, and thinks he's great because of this. *'Pizza Penguin'- the owner of Emily Von Injoface *'Director Jenny'- The wife of Director Lenny and mother of Benny and Kenny. *'Lobelia Sackville' -Former owner of Mabel IV *'Jordan O'vian'- Great-Grandfather of Penelope and husband of Mabel XVII *'Cahoyer von Injoface'- Matthew's mother and Oreop's wife. Deceased *'Xorai'- Villain who is Penelope's owner. *'Periboea'- Wife of Icarius and mother of Penelope. *'Charas von Injoface'- Niece of Doctor Aye-Que, Abel's wife and Susan and Opeop's mother. Deceased, but returned as a ghost. *'Palm the Puffolian'- she used to be a pink puffle and Director Benny's cousin once removed but she was captured by Darktan and fell into the incident with the mullet. She became a purple Puffolian and was banished by Director Kenny. *'Flywish'- Chuck's owner and friend. *'Chuck X'- Chuck's X Antibody. *'Jenni von Injoface'- Chuck's Wife and Rick's Mother. *'Katie Finn'- Owner of Label *'Danny Bom'- Owner of Rick *'Gruff'- Fredrick's "father" *'WishFlyX'- Fredrick's owner *'Mr Cow2'- Blenny's owner *'Max Sparkade'- Jason's Owner Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Groups Category:Nuisances Category:Intelligent Puffles Category:sadists